Rebellion against the mind
by belentrujillo3
Summary: Modern Les Mis AU. Grantaire is a cynic and a hopeless person in love with the chief of Les Amis, the opposite to him. That's why the politic sciences student have to return him to life without falling in love. He may fail or not but Grantaire is content having him alive and near him. But, after all, R isn't the only one after Enjolras.


**I wanted to read Les Mis and then write my first fanfic about them because I can't write one without getting to know my characters just from the film. And I really love ExR. Forgive my english orthography and grammar. **

**I don't own Les Mis (but the "poem" is mine).**

* * *

Combeferre and Courfeyrac phoned everyone. They had planned to throw a party in honor of Enjolras because he had finished his third year of was studying Politic Sciences and Law and he passed all the subjects with A+. 'Ferre was the first to know about his grades and congratuladed his friend who wasn't very amused.

- We need to celebrate this together, you, me and the other Amis.

- It's stupid to fete. With the money we'd spend we could help people and...

- For once, stop being a philantropist. We are not going to save the world with our money. We all are students and we have to enjoy life and waste our money well -insisted the philosopher-. Me and Courfeyrac will take care about everything. Café Musain, right?

- Do whatever you want. I'm leaving, I haven't told my father yet about my grades. Call me when everything's done.

Feuilly decided he'd rent the Musain just for themselves on Saturday night. Bahorel would collect the money from everyone and buy the drink. He requested if he could bring strippers but everyone agreed that Enjolras wouldn't enjoy it and denied it. Joly and Jehan would cook the dinner, which terrified Joly because he would have to get dirty -germs! Raw meat! What if he cut his finger?- so Courfeyrac told him he could cook veggie food. Jehan will choose the music and the decoration. Ultimately, 'Ferre and Courfeyrac thought they would have to clean the local. Everything was organized or that is what they thought.

Saturday arrived and all the Amis were working. 'Ferre and the other _ami_ were sweeping when this one received a call.

- Hello.

- It's Marius. Courfeyrac, did you invite Grantaire? We were cooking for nine persons and then I looked at the guest list and I saw eight persons: You, 'Ferre, me, Jehan, Joly, Feuilly, Bahorel, Enjolras and Bossuet -who isn't doing anything, by the way-. Is R invited or not?

- Oh my God, we didn't tell him anything. I haven't seen him since last week and we completely forgot about him. Thanks for telling, Marius. Bye.

He hung up the tephone and glanced at 'Ferre, leaning on the mop stick, looking worried.

- What's wrong?

- Grantaire...

- What in the world... Oh, we didn't invite him, right?

- Exactly.

- Should we?

- It's obvious, isn't it? After all, he is one of us.

- He is always complaining and being mean. He could spoil the party if he gets drunk.

- Enjolras is his friend.

- Okay, call him -sighed.

Grantaire's mobile phone buzzed in his pocket and the owner woke up on the floor of his flat. There were two bottles next to him and he kicked them with hate. He was shirtless and dirty. He picked up the phone.

- What the hell do you want? It's eleven in the morning. Saturday. I was asleep, for God's sake!

You are always sleeping. And don't be mean and listen. Enjolras have passed all his exams with very good grades and we are throwing a party tonight. We forgot to invite you, I know -spoke as he heard Grantaire growling at the other side of the phone-. It's my fault. Will you attend?

- Yes – acknowledged and hung up before the other could thank him.

He got up and looked around. There were wine stains on his sheets, chips on the floor, a castle made of cans of beer next to the little kitchen. He scratched his head while peering into the empty fridge and ate an appel which was on the kitchen's worktop. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and stared at it.

- Where is Jehan when he is needed? - wondered.

Yes, he was decided to write something for Enjolras. He was a cynic and he looked like he didn't care about anything. But deep in his heart, he was happy that Enjolras was succesful and progressing, unlike himself. Jehan was the only one who knew about his feelings towards Enjolras. He thought it was more than love, he was a religion, his faith and his hope. He was the opposite to him. The blind men love the light, he pondered. He wasn't talented but he couldn't buy a present, therebefore he had to write something.

I drag myself everynight through the darkest streets in Paris

wanting a drink or a girl to please me.

I wake up nowhere, dazed and confused and blind and alone with no money and hangover.

Then you pass by and my heart comes back from its holiday with hope and wanting to be pure.

Conqueror, white, burning blood. That is you.

Stubborn I am but not deaf and I like to sleep listening to your voice, passionate one.

I'm disgusting and a devil and you are Michael, the angel.

To die with your hands is a pleasure and I don't complain about your hate towards me.

Antinous, look in the mirror and tell me what human wouldn't kneel down before you.

Be hopeful for you could run this hell with a finger,

a sigh.

Daphne has died because she doesn't want to run from you anymore

and none does, love.

Slaves doesn't exist either, they love you. You have to be.

I adore you, religion wasn't invented 'till I noticed your existence and now I fight.

Why?

Enjolras, may Aphrodite be kind with me today.

He didn't know if Enjolras will like it but it was starting to get dark and he he had to take a shower. He had been busy writing the poem all afternoon -with breaks- and he hadn't eaten yet. He took a shower and looked for clean clothes inside his wardrobe and only found a plaid shirt and jeans. He brushed his curls. It was ten. He received a text from Marius. "Carry on! Musain. 22:30" It was almost the hour! He got out and put the paper in his pocket.

He arrived quarter of an hour late and everyone was drinking and eating. Joly and Jehan were singing a romantic duet by James Blunt on the karaoke, holding hands and being cheesy. Everyone knew they were _together _and lived together. Bossuet and Bahorel were, said vulgarly, fuck buddies. There were rumours about 'Ferre's love affairs with Enjolras and that's why Grantaire didn't like him very much. At any rate, homosexuality was very normal between les Amis. The only straight dude was Marius, taken by Cosette, a primary school teacher. They were engaged.

Grantaire waved at Jehan and Courfeyrac and sat in a corner with a bottle of beer. Enjolras was having a lively conversation with Combeferre next to the stage.

- Everyone, listen to me! We're here to celebrate that our revolutionary friend, Enjolras, is a genius. Now, if anyone wants to tell anything to him, come here.

Combeferre was the first, he thanked Enjolras for inspiring him and told some embarrasing anecdotes. Just him could be so confident speaking to Enjolras, who could be angry in any moment. Then, Marius took the stage and thanked Enjolras and everyone for welcoming him so well to les Amis 'gang' and opening his mind. Before anyone could go to the stage, Grantaire went there quickly and everyone looked at him surprised. They hadn't noticed his presence before. Enjolras expectant.

- I am going to read a poem I've written for Enjolras. Shut up and listen or something.

He proceeded to read the poem. His tone was calm but strong and ardent. At the stops, he cast a glance towards Enjolras, waiting for a reaction, a display of any emotion. But the student's face was still. When he finished reading, everyone was silent and with their mouths opened. Jehan was the first who started to clap and everyone followed him. Everyone acclaimed him and hewent off the stage towards Enjolras, whom he gave the paper with the poem.

- Thank you, very beautiful poem – shortly said.

Grantaire returned to his table and kept being ignored by everyone.

It was midnight when almost everyone was drunk. Joly was sitting on Jehan's lap and shirtless. Both were kind of making out. Bahorel had left and Bossuet wouldn't last more to leave to his flat. Enjolras had a boring face but he didn't want to get drunk. 'Ferre was dancing with Cosette with the agreement of Marius, chatting with Éponine, his best friend. Courfeyrac was sleeping on a table. And Grantaire was crying in the bathroom. He decided to leave the party, he didn't want to be discovered. None could believe the cold-hearted and grey Grantaire was crying. When he stood up and opened the tap, Enjolras entered.

- I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here... Are you crying? - observed.

- Of course not, stupid. I have washed my face.

- You didn't, your hands aren't wet. What happens?

- Leave me alone now or don't leave me never. I'm going home.

Grantaire closed the bathroom's door with a bang and Enjolras was inside, alone and thinking about that sentence. He told 'Ferre and his friend adviced he should talk to him. After all, he had written a very beautiful love poem to him and he was sad now. Enjolras didn't understand.

- If you don't love him, don't give him hope. But be kind and thank him the poem. Not shaking his hand, Enjolras! Hug him or something.

- Are you saying he was crying because of me?!

- Probably. He is a very strange person and we all know he adores you for an unknow reason. Not that you can't be adored, you are awesome. But he is your opposite... I don't know, go talk to him.

Enjolras left and went to Grantaire's flat. He found him sitting by the door, asleep.

- R, wake up.

- Wh... What the heck are you doing here?

- I can ask the same.

- I forgot my keys inside so I can't open the door.

- Come and sleep in my house.

Grantaire's face brightened with hope.

- You can sleep in my sofa or whenever – coughed, he wanted to be clear.

- Yes, yes. Thank you very much, Apollo.

- I have been telling you not to call me Apollo since we met. Please.

- Nope.

They arrived to Enjolras's flat, in the center, at two and half in the morning. Enjolras commanded Grantaire to have a shower and put his clothes in the washing machine. He could wear one of his pajamas. R loved that idea. Enjolras wore a red and black pajama and gave a cup of tea to Grantaire when he left the shower. His hair was all wet and the blonde one gave him a towel.

- Thank you, for the tea and the sofa.

- You are welcome. I'm going to sleep, goodnight.

Enjolras hugged him as Combeferre told him to do. He didn't know if he was doing it well but noticed Grantaire hugged him tightly and was smelling his hair. To him, the situation was awkward and got away from his arms.

- We have to talk tomorrow morning.

Grantaire went to sleep, sniffing the smell of Enjolras in his hands and the pajama, which was impregnated of his fragance. He felt like hugging him while sleeping and felt asleep smiling. When Enjolras woke up, he was still smirking.


End file.
